Childhood Days
by the sleepyhead
Summary: Sometimes, you'll forget days that were once memorable and dear. It happens, it's normal. But the old days spent by Lisanna and Natsu, taking care of a certain blue egg? Those were the precious days they just can't ever forget.


Hey. Honestly I don't ship Lisanna and Natsu, but the idea had been tugging on my mind for a while and I couldn't help imagining it happen in the series as a filler. Anyway it's really boring for all I know. Really boring. But I hope you'll review, you beautiful readers :)

* * *

Lisanna was back.

From the dead? Nah. From Edolas - entirely unexpected and probably one of the biggest plot twists ever - and for everyone in the guild, it felt like as if she had never left. Elfman and Mirajane had never been more happy and thankful their entire life to get their little sister back - and they'd vow to never let her disappear ever again.

The guild was celebrating her return - though they would probably throw one for no reason anyway - and the room was filled with laughter and pure joy till the ceilings. Cheers and toasts were exchanged, smiles lit everyone's faces, and it was pretty obvious the party was gonna last for a long while.

It was late afternoon, and strangely, the Fire Dragonslayer was already tired out of his mind. That had never really happened before, but at that moment he just wanted to go home and sleep. The guild was really loud and it slightly ringed in his ears.

Natsu lumbered towards the doors, calling out to anyone who might have heard him. "I'm going home, have fun, you bastards."

His faithful blue-winged cat flew after him, not quite wanting to leave his side, and so together they sauntered to the gates when a familiar voice called back to them and turned to see Lisanna.

"Yo, Lisanna!" Natsu's face lit up instantly at the sight of his long-lost childhood friend. Man, he missed her.

"Where are you guys going?'

"Home - Natsu's pretty beat," Happy answered, resting atop his pink head.

The pale-haired teen pouted and sighed. "Aw, I thought you guys were going for a walk and maybe I could join you... It's pretty rowdy in here, I need fresh air..."

"Then we'll have a walk," the dragonslayer grinned, throwing his hands behind his head. "We're not that tired."

"Sweet! Thanks a lot, Natsu."

Her smile - man, he _missed _that smile - sent his stomach flipping slightly, and despite that the trio walked out the crazy guild and into the fresh, welcoming air of Magnolia. A comfortable silence fell in between as Happy purred softly, playing with his best friend's hair. Natsu reached up to pat his small head, the feeling extremely nostalgic, and that was when Lisanna, after watching them two, clapped her hands together.

"Natsu!" Said person turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Let's bring Happy to where we used to take care after him when he was still an egg!"

"Ohhh! Hear that, Happy?" Natsu reached up and grabbed his little cat. "We're gonna bring you to your very first home!"

"What? I thought my egg cracked in the guild?"

Lisanna patted his head. "Yeah, but we took care of your egg somewhere else," she smiled as they began walking down the familiar path to the small field in the outskirts of Magnolia.

As they walked, each step feeling as nostalgic as ever, Happy couldn't help but bomb questions; "_You _two took care of me together?" "Is it a comfortable place?" "Are there monsters?"

"Like we'd bring an egg to somewhere with monsters, idiot."

"Aye..."

The sight of the really small, round house made of straws and grass caught their sight, and they smiled like there was no tomorrow. They broke into a run, getting closer and closer, stopping right in front of the little house that reached up to Natsu's waist.

Home is definitely where the heart is.

Lisanna ran her hand over the curved top, smiling softly. "Still standing strong and firm, after all these years..."

"Yeah, thanks to bunny-you," he sneered, putting his hands on his head and bent them slightly in what seemed like ears. ""I'm Lisanna, the Bunny Mommy!'"

"Shut up!" She smacked his head, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Ehhh? Lisanna made this house?"

"Yep! After Natsu planned to kill us all with his death tomb of rocks."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I think we can still fit in this house," Lisanna mused, proceeding to crouch down and got on all fours. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he watched her crawl through the small hole, and heard her snap at him.

"Natsu! Don't look at my butt!"

"What the hell, I wasn't!" he flushed red, to which Happy rolled his tongue beside him.

"Liar! Now come here! It's pretty spacey," he heard her call out.

Natsu grumbled under his breath as he got on his fours and crawled through, having to squeeze slightly since his body frame was too... muscular. With the help of Happy's kick, his butt got through and he flew inside, landing face-first to the thin wall. The house shook.

Natsu waved it off dismissively, and sat beside Lisanna, looking up at her to find her smiling at him ever-so warmly. A light pink dusted her across her cheeks.

"Welcome home."

He felt the warmth creeping up his neck as he scratched the back of his head, smiling slightly. "Y-Yeah."

Happy came in last then, walking in, his eyes roaming the inside. "This was where you guys took care of me?"

"Pretty much," they answered at the same time, smiling. They watched as Happy flew around the small space, before dropping onto Natsu's head.

"I've never been here and it feels so nostalgic," he said, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"It's nostalgic to all of us," Natsu reached up and brought the cat into his lap, rubbing his white belly. "Now go to sleep, Happy."

"Nooo," the blue cat wailed his limbs weakly, having discovered his ultimate weakness, and fell asleep seconds after.

Natsu smirked at the sight, before he turned to see Lisanna staring at him, smiling. He blushed.

"W-What?"

"Just like the father," she said quietly.

Natsu flushed completely red. "I-I am the father, aren't I?"

Lisanna laughed lightly. "That's right, you are."

Silence fell in between as Happy was in Lisanna's lap now, her delicate fingers stroking the blue fur. Their eyes were on him, watching as he purred softly, smiling whenever he stirred in his sleep and mumbled "Fish" before dozing off again.

"You've taken excellent care of him," Lisanna broke the silence. "Such a good father."

"Yeah, well, his fish fetish was uncontrollable sometimes, though."

"Ah, he is a cat, afterall."

Silence.

"Lucy seems nice," she smiled, stroking behind Happy's ear.

"She's weird."

"And pretty. You like her don't you, Natsu?"

"Nah, I don't -"

"Liar."

"She's just another best friend, that's all."

"You know, the you and Lucy in Edolas got on really well," Lisanna mused. "You two were so close."

"Edo-Lucy scares the shit out of me," Natsu shuddered, earning a laugh.

"But she cares a lot for you. Edo-you, I mean."

"That's what best friends are for, right? So it's just the same here, then."

As warm colors filled up the darkening sky and clouds hung low over the horizon as they rolled by lazily, the two talked endlessly just like the old days with a little blue cat sleeping peacefully in their laps. At one point, they didn't talk, and they took this chance to simply enjoy the silence and take in what was left of their childhood days.

Natsu stroked the blue cat gently, a faint smile tugging on his lips. He decided to say what was on his mind.

"Hey, Lisanna."

"Hm?"

"I really missed you."

He smiled widely, sincerely, his cheeks a light tinge of pink as she stared at him, pleasantly surprised. Who ever expected something like that to come out of the dragonslayer? That was new - to her, at least. She returned back the gesture, smiling shyly, when he looked away and she pouted.

"Seriously, that's all?"

"Huh?"

"You're the dad and I'm the mom, right?"

"Y-Yeah.. And...?"

"So, you're the dad." She reached up a hand and turned her face sideways, tapping her cheek with a finger.

Natsu blinked, realization hitting him, and his cheeks burned as he went "oh". He scratched his cheek, and hesitated before leaning in, and gave her cheek a quick kiss before pulling away hastily. He scoffed.

But regardless, Lisanna smiled brightly. "I missed you too."

She held their gaze there for a while, blue orbs burning into his brown ones, when the cat in his lap stirred. They turned, only to find Happy staring at them with a knowing smirk, a paw over his mouth.

"You two lllllllike each other."

And instead of firing back, they laughed, because ah, what the heck - who could deny that anymore?

It was the unsaid truth that had been there since forever, and they couldn't be more happier.


End file.
